the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Triton
Sandy Triton is the son of The Little Mermaid'' or, as she is more commonly known, Ariel from the story ''The Little Mermaid. He is the younger brother to Melody Mermaid and the older brother to Harmony Mermaid. He is a proud Royal, because he is extremely excited for his destiny, yet he still sympathizes with the Rebels. Physical Appearence Sandy's appearance is nothing too special, he has light peach skin with his mother's signature bright red hair. Unlike most redheads, Sandy is surprisingly lacking freckles, which is something that people often find odd. Sandy's body build is identical to that of a swimmer's, due to all of the time he has spent in the water. Whilst standing, he is at a rather average height, but with perhaps a slight lean to the short side. His face is heart shaped and accent his large, round bewildering aquamarine eyes quite nicely. On the note of his face, Sandy's lips posses a crimson red tint to them that appears almost as if he is wearing bright red lip gloss or something of the sort, yet in reality that's simply their natural shade. While in his mermaid form, his tail is reminiscent to that of a dolphin tail and it goes from the waist down. Unlike that of his mother or sisters his tail is a pink color. Outfit Sandy's outfit consists of a bright aquamarine tank top, while around his neck Sandy typically wears an orange bandanna with a repeating white seashell pattern on it. As far as pants go, Sandy typically wears dark blue cargo shorts, he enjoys the large pockets on them because he uses them to store knickknacks and other little things he discovers whilst out and about. Sandy's choice footwear is a simple pair of aquamarine flip flops with small golden scallop shells in the center of their straps (the part between the toes to be specific). Sandy also often accessorizes with a small charm bracelet decked out with a variety of golden seashells from home. Personality Sandy has a heart of gold and a warm personality, he's typically very open and accepting of new people into his life. He'll gladly take anyone in as a friend, though to become one of his BFFAs you'll need to try a little better and connect with him on a deeper level. Sandy is also a major airhead, often times found twirling his hair (with a dingle hopper or his finger) and he isn't being the best when it comes to intellectually stimulating things. Though he may not be that high intellectually, what he lacks in brains he makes up in heart. He's also extremely gullible and tends to fall for tricks or pranks easily. An odd mannerism Sandy possesses is his use of Sign Language, sometimes times when speaking Sandy will sign what he's saying (taking talking with your hands to the next level), or whenever not in conversation he'll often silently sign to himself what he is thinking or what he'd like to say. His mother made sure to get him to take Sign Language courses in order to prepare himself for a fate of silence. History Upon finally ascending to the kingdom of heaven, The Little Mermaid was granted a singular wish for all of her good deeds. The Little Mermaid made a simple wish, one for a better future. She wished no other mermaid would have to experience the agony she went through upon falling in love with a human, only to have lost her love. Her wish was granted. In order to continue the fairy tale legacy she had created, the sea conjured another young mermaid from sea foam to fill her place. Though, the story had been altered. While remaining true to it's original roots, the ending was changed giving the current little mermaid and all of her future incarnations their very own happily ever after where she gets to marry the prince. Sadly, things didn't work out as well for the sea witch whose trickery through the years had earned the right for the foul ending bestowed upon her and all her future descendants. Over the years another story emerged from within The Little Mermaid's. The story revolved around another young woman who, this time, longed for the sea. This young maiden was The Little Mermaid's daughter, who had grown tired of being confined to the land. Rather than taking on her mother's legacy, a rare occurrence took place granting the young girl her very own story. After the most recent little mermaid's daughter's story was completed, The Little Mermaid and her prince were told that they'd need to each produce an heir or heiress to take on their legacy in order for their story to continue to be told from generation to generation. In order to avoid the complications destined to arise from having both of the children with each other (the two future love interests), The Little Mermaid returned to the sea while her prince remained on land with his daughter. The Little Mermaid (now living solely as a mermaid, no longer possessing her human qualities) gave birth to Sandy. They lived in the underwater kingdom of Atlantica alongside his many cousins (destined to later become his 'siblings') where they were raised and tailored specifically to live out each of their destinies. The Little Mermaid also ordered one of the finest instructors in the seven seas to teach Sandy Sign Language, so whilst mute he could still communicate if necessary. Though seeing as to how his parents had both produced heirs on their own, they had another child together, Harmony Mermaid. Time passed and, of course, Sandy became to grow restless, or atleast he appeared to be, with being confined to the sea. Especially after all the wonderful stories his mother had told him about being on land and with her prince. In reality, Sandy was merely attempting to fill his destiny because what he really wanted was his happily ever after. And like the story goes, he needed to long for the surface world. On the contrary though, Sandy very much enjoys being a merman, yet he's also excited to be with his prince. He can't help, but to feel a little sad though when he thinks about giving up the sea entirely. His mother spent her time transitioning between the land and sea, caring for her two children separately, though Harmony and Sandy grew to know one another eventually and became friends. Before long Headmaster Grimm had sent word to Atlantica requesting Sandy's attendance in order to become properly educated in the ways of learning to live his Fairy Tale. So, his grandfather, the king of the ocean, granted him the ability to transform from merman to human whilst wet, therefore allowing him to attend classes on land, but still return home whenever need be (and fulfill his destiny). Relationships 'Ariel: '''Ariel is Sandy's mother, who he cares about very much. The two posses a strong mother-son bond and love each other dearly. '''King Triton: '''King Triton is is Sandy's grandfather. Sandy lives in his undersea palace in Atlantica and he is responsible for watching him while Ariel is away with Eric. '''Ursula: '''Ursula is Sandy's great aunt, yet it's hardly spoken about in Atlantica, so Sandy sort of finds the relation irrelevant. Due to her death prior to Sandy's birth, he's never met her. '''Mersisters: '''Ariel's sisters are all Sandy's aunts. He's spent a lot of time with them while living in the ocean and enjoys spending time with them. '''Melody: '''Melody is Sandy's half-sister who he's only met on a few rare occasions, because of this the two don't know each other all that well and couldn't really classify one another as 'friends'. '''Eric: '''Eric is Sandy's step-father who he's never met due to Sandy's life undersea and his on land. 'Harmony Mermaid: 'Harmony is Sandy's half-sister who he's met on far more numerous occasions than Melody. Sandy's considers her a friend, yet not an extremly close one. Due to her initially growing up on land, she posseses a far strong bond with Melody than Sandy. 'Finn Witch: '''Finn is Sandy's cousin-once-removed, roommate, and BFFA. Sandy considers the two of them to be the best of friends and often overlooks the fact that his future husband will ultimatly cause Finn's demise. Though he considers him to be his antagonist, he genuinly cares about Finn and values him as a friend. Even if he doesn't pick up on the fact that his friendship is not reciprocated. '''Prince Erin & Princess Erika: '''Sandy has a major crush on Prince Erin, which he considers to be true love. Though at this moment it is still unsure on whether it is really true love or not, due to him always having known Erin would be his true love. Regarldess of whether it is or not, Sandy certainly finds him attractive and 'dreamy'. Erika and Sandy don't know each other all that well, yet he still considers her a friend as he does most aquaintences. '''Mercousins: '''Sandy was raised along side his cousins and doesn't seem to mind his future of becoming their adoptive sibling. He's closer with some than others, yet he doesn't have a distaste for any in specifc. '''Pepper Pan: '''Pepper is one of Sandy's BFFAs. The two get along extremly well and their bubbly personalities mesh together quite nicely. Trivia *Unlike his sister, Harmony, Sandy's last name is Triton because he is solely Ariel's child and not Eric's, because of this he has his mother's maiden name. *He is fluent in Sign Language. *He simply adores singing and is often found singing or humming. He's determined to enjoy it while he has it, because it'll be taken away as part of his destiny, even if only for a short while. *He is has a tenor vocal range and posseses an extremly high and powerful falsetto, most of the time allowing him to sing the female soprano part in songs. How else would he nail all those princess power balads? *Often times Sandy gets adequate grades in acadameic courses, due to being not the brightest. The only courses he ever gets As in are Muse-ic and Damsel-In-Distressing. *He's openly gay. *He enjoys taking "shellfies" of himself and his BFFAs with his MirrorPhone. Category:Prince Category:Disney Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Sophomore Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Damsel